


Stucky AUs Art

by HeyBoy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Play, Coronavirus, Lingerie, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Summary: Art created for the Stucky Bingo 2019. All AUs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 40
Kudos: 41
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2019





	1. Dance AU

**Author's Note:**

> This has been so much fun to work on! Let me know what you think.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr/twitter/instagram at HeyBoyDraws.


	2. Circus AU




	3. Bakery AU




	4. Apocalypse AU




	5. Angel/Demon AU




	6. Bookstore AU




	7. Cap Bucky AU




	8. Crossover AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favorite.


	9. Dog Walker AU




	10. Animal Shelter AU




	11. Assassins AU

Assassins AU


	12. Band/Singer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is also my favorite.


	13. Deserted Island AU




	14. Boarding School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing: Steve is Remus and Bucky is walking Sirius. No, this doesn't make any sense! I just really love WolfStar, ok?


	15. Blogger AU




	16. Babysitter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a baby and Bucky is taking care of him.


	17. Animal Transformations AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve as Wolverine!


	18. ABO AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is funny because ABO looks like the Greek letters of a frat house. Dedicated to the person at the Fanworks Con who actually owned this hat.


	19. Antique Shop AU




	20. Delivery (um... Deliverance) AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen the movie Deliverance, this is a bit of dark humor for you. If not, please just enjoy Steve playing the banjo!


	21. Detectives AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two people I showed this image to thought this was a Curious George AU lmao. It is not! It's a Dick Tracy AU, which apparently is not a particularly current reference.


	22. Artist AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pygmalion AU no one asked for.


	23. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why Steve is Nomad here. I just really like the cape and deep vee.


	24. Free Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the template I used for all my AUs.


	25. Canon Divergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Diverging from my own bingo canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! All bingo squares completed! Thanks so much to the Stucky Bingo for so many fun prompts. Thanks to you for taking a look. Let me know what you think!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram at heyboydraws.


End file.
